Rose's Double Life
by SagittariusWarrior
Summary: Rose wasn't always that badass dhampir that we know her as. She lived with other vampires. Edward left her at 16, Dimitri does it to her at 18. What happens when Rose leaves Court and runs into her past? What happens when both of her worlds collide?
1. Introduction

**So this is the introduction to my new story. If i get a lot of reviews that like where this is going, i'll continue. If not, thats not a problem. So please R&R! Oh! btw: i don't own anything but the idea to through these two stories together :)- SagWarrior**

My name is Rosemarie Isabella Hathaway. I am the daughter of Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur. I am an eighteen-year-old dhampir, half human/half Moroi. I lived at St. Vladimir's Academy until my best friend, Lissa Dragomir, and I graduated early and moved to Court.

But my life wasn't all about dhampirs, Moroi, and Strigoi. I grew up with a clan of Volturi vampires until I was about sixteen, when I moved to Montana to train to be a guardian. The Cullens, my old family, left me after an accident at my birthday when my 'brother' Jasper tried to attack me after I got a paper cut. My boyfriend, Edward, told me that he and his family were leaving the next day, and then I left for Montana.

Sadly, the Cullens leaving wasn't the only time that I was pushed away by someone I love. After Edward left, I became a total badass. Maybe you've heard of my reputation before as the badass guardian that killed her first two Strigoi while in highschool, traveled the world to kill, but failed, her older boyfriend after he turned, and then came back and changed him back to a dhampir. Yeah I know, I'm good.

But like I said, the Cullens leaving wasn't the first loss I had to suffer. After I changed, Dimitri back, he pushed me away. He broke me by four stupid words. _Love fades, mine has_. Yeah, you must be thinking that I'm weak for breaking under those words, but when I heard them, I was sixteen again being told that my boyfriend, that man that I loved, was leaving me because he didn't love me. You have no idea what it felt like to go through that again.

Life really does suck, especially if you're me.


	2. Time to face the music

I walked down the sidewalk in Seattle. My flight landed about an hour ago and ever since then, I have been wandering the streets, enjoying the sunlight for the first time since I left Washington. It was snowing and the wind was down to a minimum. I really loved how the snow sparkles from the sun, but I had to admit that snow sparkling via the moon was much more pretty. Then again, maybe I am being biased.

I walked to the corner of Martin and Third when I spotted a small café. I smiled at the thought of a hot coffee and entered the building. I ordered my coffee and took a seat at the back of the store against the wall. I took a sip and closed my eyes as the hot cream, sugar, and coffee spread through out my cold body. I had to admit that I was enjoying myself for the first time in a long time. Funny how that small cup of coffee with two creams and two sugars could make me happier than I had been in a while. Then again, karma has a way of messing with your life.

I fell into a sweet bliss of comfort when I heard a gasp behind me. My dhampir training had me alert immediately and ready for action. I spun around in my seat to scout of the danger, but when I did, I realized that I was the only one in danger. Standing in front of me, were Alice and Jasper Cullen.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. Her bell-like voice and he use of my human name was like a splash of cold water on my face. I stood up just in time for Alice to fling herself at me.

"Alice?" I whispered. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and hung on. I could not believe that she was here.

"I knew that you were here!" Alice said matter-of-factly. Of course she knew.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Alice pulled back and looked at me with a look of confusion.

"I'm here to see my sister. Jasper just tagged along. I should have asked that question to you." Her face got serious for a moment, "Where have you been?"

I looked over at Jasper and then down at the floor. I knew that I was going to have to tell them about my life in Montana and then at Court. Looking around the café, I knew that I couldn't explain here. Jasper seemed to notice my unease. Oh yeah, the emotion thing.

"Alice, let's take Bella back to the house and let her explain in a more…private area," he suggested. After he spoke, a wave of calmness flowed over and through me.

"Esme is going to love seeing you! Everyone has missed you like crazy! Even Rosalie!" Alice rambled as she led me out of the café and out to her bright yellow Porsche. Edward must have made good on his promise that he made to her while I was still with them.

"God Alice! I've missed you too," I laughed, "but my arm is going to be torn off if you don't let go!" Sure I was surprised that I was seeing Alice and Jasper again, and even nervous that I was about to see my old family, but I was scared shitless about seeing Edward again.

"Sorry, but I'm so excited to see you again!" Alice said while shoving me into the back seat and slamming the door. After she climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car, she looked back at me. "Your taste in clothes hasn't changed much," she grumbled. She turned around and speed off towards Forks.

"Alice, she grew up. She didn't change who she was," Jasper smiled. He placed a hand on her knee as she pressed down on the gas.

I smiled at the familiar gesture between them. Jasper always had a way of loving Alice in the slightest touch. Unfortunately for me, that small touch reminded me of how Edward and Dimitri used to touch me. Jasper's words also made me frown. He had no idea just how much the girl that they knew had changed.

We drove in silence the rest of they way. We stopped at the hotel that my bags were at, and then headed to the house. I looked out the window the entire time and watched the city turn into rugged terrain as we headed towards Forks. I must have dozed off because when I woke up, Alice was driving up the winding driveway that stopped at the garage of my old house.

I sat up and looked out the windshield. The sun was setting, giving off a creepy look to the trees. I smiled at the familiarity to that creepy look. Nighttime in Washington was one of my favorite things, I loved it back in Montana, but it had nothing on Washington.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alice stopped the car in front of a dark house. My old house loomed in front of us like a bad dream. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Jasper smiled at me and walked in front of my and Alice to open the front door. Stepping into the living room, I was glad that no one was home.

"Come on," Alice said from the top of the stairs, "let's go get you settled."

I followed her up the stairs and down the hall to my old room. Alice had set my luggage on the floor by the closet and was opening the curtains, revealing the mountains at the back of the house.

"Thanks Alice," I said.

"Don't mention it. Everyone will be back soon. Their game of football should be over and they'll be heading back. I'll leave you to freshen up," Alice said before dancing out of my room.

I walked over to my carry on bag and took out my hairbrush, toothbrush, and face wash. I went to the small bathroom that was next to my closet and got to work. When I was done, I threw myself onto the bed facedown. I stayed like that until I heard the door open and shut and Emmett, Jasper, and …Edward were laughing and joking.

Time to face the music.

**So? You likes? R&R please!**


	3. You can't hear me?

I walked over to the mirror that hung on the back of my door. Alice installed it when I turned ten so I could give myself the once over before I left for school. Only, instead of wearing a cute pair of designer jeans, a cute top, matching shoes, and my hair all curled into perfection, I looked like a hot mess. My normally wild and curly hair was hanging down to the middle of my back in a semi-brushed way. My designer jeans were replaced with normal jeans from JCPenny and the top was a normal black, long-sleeved, fitted shirt. My shoes were plain converse. My old look, the look Alice dressed me up in, was gone. The little girl was gone. She left two years ago when I left.

I shrugged my shoulders at my reflection. "Welp, this is as good as it's going to get," I whispered as quietly as possible, remembering that Volturi vampires have insanely good hearing.

I opened my door and walked down the hall. I stopped at the top of the stairs out of site from everyone. I looked at my shoes and prayed that Edward didn't see that I was here from Alice of Jasper. From the sounds of booming laughter, jokes, and amazingly inhuman voices, he didn't suspect a thing.

I laughed at myself inside. I was a super kickass Strigoi killer. I wasn't afraid of anything when it came to protecting Lissa. Now I was standing in my old home, with my old family, and with a whole new gig these days.

I took a deep breath and started to descend the stairs. My hands started to shake so I jammed my right one in my pocket and my left one went to banister to hold myself upright. I took one stair at a time and stopped when I heard a gasp. I looked up from my feet just in time to see a set of big, golden eyes looking back at me.

"Esme! Can you please explain to Edward that using his talent during a fight is not fair?" I heard Emmett yell.

Esme didn't look away from my face. Instead she reached out and touched my cheek. "Oh my God," she whispered.

Naturally, because it was Esme, when she said those three words with as much motherly love as possible, everyone came running to see what had gotten their mother and wife worked up. I didn't see them enter the room, but from my spot on the stairs, I saw six vampires in my peripheral vision. More gasps ensued and I had a feeling that Alice was looking pretty smug right about now.

"Bella?" Esme asked. Her voice was barely audible to my dhampir ears. "Is-is that really you?"

I nodded. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I looked at the woman that I thought of as a mother.

"Yes, Esme. It's me, Bella," I said. I had hardly gotten the words out of my mouth before I felt Esme's arms crush me to her.

"I thought I would never see you again!" She exclaimed.

I hugged her back as tightly as possible and cried into her perfect, caramel hair. "I never thought I'd be back."

Esme released me from her grasp only to have Carlisle take her place. "Hello Bella. We've missed you." He smiled his blinding smile and hugged me. Granted it was less tight than his wife's.

"I've missed you guys too," I said. I pulled back and pulled the back of my hand across my eyes to dry them. God I was such a mess around Esme.

"God, Bella! You're still the marshmallow that we knew two years ago!" Emmett boomed as he came up to me. Of course, me being me didn't take that too lightly. I put made the tears stop flowing and made my face turn into my bitchy one.

"Oh Emmett, I'm not a marshmallow anymore. It's just saying Mom again made me cry out of joy. The tears coming down now are from the hideousness of your face." I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. Yeah I did finally learn how to do that.

Jasper, who was standing beside Alice, lost it. He was laughing so hard I thought the glass in the windows was going to break. Carlisle chuckled while Esme looked at me like I was nuts. Rosalie was even trying hard not to laugh at my joke. Emmett looked outright pissed. I smiled my evil smile that announced that I finally won a match of sarcasm against my old brother.

"Well, it looks like we've underestimated you, Bells," Jasper said after he calmed down. I laughed and finished walking down the stairs to Emmett. I held my arms out to him as if to give him a hug.

"Can I have a hug? I missed my big, badass brother," I said sweetly. I batted my eyelashes for a touch of flair and it worked. Emmett smiled down at me and wrapped me in the biggest bear hug I've had in two years.

"It's good to have you back Bella. Maybe you and I can get back to pulling pranks over on Jazz and Edward when they aren't lookin'," he winked at me.

"That is if Edward doesn't catch you two first," Rosalie said as she came over to me. She held her arms out and we hugged. I had grown a little so I was almost as tall as her now.

"Actually," I heard a voice that I hadn't thought I'd ever hear again so close, "I can't hear Bella at all."

I turned away from Rosalie to see Edward looking at me with a puzzled look on his perfect face. His bronze hair was styled like always. It reminded me a bit of Adrian in the styled messiness of it. His golden eyes searched my face and combed over m body once while he "listened" for my thoughts. His mouth, his perfect, kissable lips, was turned into a frown. I also noticed that by the guarded look in his eyes and jaw that he was daring himself not to breathe. My scent always had a powerful pull on his vampire thirst and me being here after two years has got to be a royal pain in the ass for him.

"Wait, You can't read my mind anymore?" I asked. Beside me, I heard Emmett hiss "Yes!" and caught his fist pumping the air in my periphery.

Edward shook his head and visibly locked his muscles before speaking again, "Not a thing. I wonder why. I never had a problem before."

Carlisle flashed in front of me and looked at me. "Has anything happened that could have stopped that?" The question was directed more to me than to Edward.

I sat there and thought for a moment. Nothing that I could think of in my guardian days could have contributed to my "deaf" mind now. I racked my brain only to come up dry. "No, I don't think so. Nothing changed much over the years that could possibly make that much of a difference."

Carlisle got a look in his eyes that I knew too well. He was going to research this. His next words confirmed my thoughts. "I'll call up some of my friends in Ireland, Denali, and Egypt and see what they can come up with." He started to head out of the room but stopped. He flashed in front of me again and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm very happy that you are back, Bella. We really have missed you." With that, he vanished to his study I guessed.

I stood there awkwardly in the middle of my old family. I looked at the hard wood floor, at Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, the woods outside, but once did I not look at Edward. I saw the guarded look there and knew that those were waters that I was not ready to swim in tonight. Esme finally came to my rescue.

"Bella, it's getting late. Go upstairs and get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow morning."

I smiled gratefully at her and nodded. She gave me another quick hug before I ran the rest of the way upstairs to my room. When I got there, I closed my door and locked it. There really was no need, I lived with super strong vampires for crying out loud! If they wanted in, they could, and would, find a way in. That door didn't stand a chance.

I flopped down on my bed and huffed. I jumped back up and decided to take a shower. I turned on the hot water and stepped into the tiled shower stall. I let the water fall into my hair and roll down my back, head, and arms. I washed my hair and shaved my legs super fast before getting out and changing into my cotton shorts and t-shirt. When I finally climbed into bed, I was exhausted. That night, I didn't dream of anything. No vampire families, vampire friends, dhampir ex-boyfriends, or spirit dreams invaded my mind.

**So? Whatcha think? I know that i ask the same question every time i upload but i wanna know what my readers think! -SagWarrior**


	4. Wrong place, Wrong time

I was standing in the middle of the lobby in my apartment building pacing the floor. My hands were shaking in anger and fear. Wild thoughts flew through my mind so fast that I couldn't process them. Every once in a while I would look up at the door.

_Where is he?_ I thought. My tone was urgent and impatient. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian came rushing into the lobby looking a bit winded. At least the Moroi did, Eddie just looked confused and concerned.

"Lissa! What's with the 911?" Adrian huffed as he reached me. Wait. Lissa? Wait a minute, what's going on?

"Rose isn't answering her phone and she's not in her room. I can't find her," I said. Only, I didn't say it. Quickly, I realized that I was in Lissa's head again. Her emotions were so high that I was sucked in unaware.

"Have you checked the gym?" Eddie asked. He didn't seem all that concerned, but the look in his eyes told Lissa and I that he cared enough about me to take this seriously.

"Yes! She isn't there!" Lissa exclaimed. I felt the darkness from spirit surge from deep within her. I didn't pull any out of her just yet. If I did, I'd just have to take more later.

"Okay, when was the last time that anyone saw her?" Christian asked. He could tell that Lissa was getting worked up and that all the anger and frustration wasn't just from her alone.

"I-I don't know," Lissa stuttered. Both of us flipped through her memories to see when she had seen me last. I already knew that answer. She hadn't seen me at all that day and most of the week before. She was too busy with politics and Christian to look for me. She realized this and her face fell and the color drained. "Monday."

Adrian looked puzzled. "Monday as in two days ago Monday?"

Lissa shook her head vigorously. "No. Like last week Monday." We watched the faces of our friends turn from questionable to appalled and astonished.

"You mean that you and Rose haven't talked or seen each other in almost a week?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've had all of this political stuff going on and Rose has had to work so we never got to see each other," Lissa said. In her thoughts I found that she was pissed off at me for not making time for her after work, but she was also kicking herself for not making time for me either.

"Lissa," Eddie started, "Rose hadn't been at work. Hans gave us new guardians that week off. We've been training and going to socials for assignments and he thought that we deserved that week off. Rose was training in the gym and by the looks of the punching bag that she used, she was pissed of about something."

Eddie was right. Hans decided that he needed to focus on our future as guardians so we were forced to go to parties, socials, and meetings to attract a charge. After the first two months of that, he gave us that week off. Only, that was also the time after Dimitri was changed and I tried to get him to talk to me. He refused and when I asked Lissa to lunch or coffee all that week, both of them pushed me away. Eddie was also right about the punching bag. Because I was refused both by my best friend and the man that I love, I took my anger and frustration out on the bag. The day before I left I had beat the bag up so much that the chain holding it to the ceiling broke.

"That's impossible! She would have tried to talk to me!" Lissa was getting worked up again. I let myself take in some of the darkness that instantly made my body shake.

"I was with you most of the time, Liss," Adrian said, "She tried to ask you out to lunch but you refused because of politics. You wouldn't go and hang out with her because you're fighting to be on the Council."

The realization of her actions hit Lissa like a cinder block to the face. She instantly felt horrible for not being there for me. Her face fell into her hands and the tears started to flow.

"Oh my God! What have I done?" she sobbed. Christian wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He stopped stroking her hair when the door opened again and a big, tall, Russian dhampir filled the doorway. Before he could say anything, I felt a sharp jerk on my body in Washington.

"Bella! Bella wake up!" I heard Alice say frantically.

As I settled back into my own mind, I bolted up in bed. Alice was standing over me with a hand on my shoulder. Jasper was at the foot of my bed looking very concerned and a bit freaked out. I then noticed Edward was standing on the other side of me, opposite of Alice. They all were looking at me like I had lost my mind, and in a way I had momentarily.

I looked from Alice to Jasper to Edward. My breathing was heavy and my body was shaking from the little bit of darkness that hadn't faded from when I took it from Lissa. I felt a wave of calm as Jasper was sensing my emotions.

"Bella," Alice looked at me, "what the hell was that?"

I felt tears start to fall down my face, "I-I don't know. I got pulled into Lissa's head and they were looking for me because I left and then I saw him and it was right after I took some of the darkness from Lissa and now-" my rambling was cut off by Edward setting down next to me and putting a hand on my arm.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" he asked in a soft tone. He must have remembered that when I had fits like this, you had to talk to me like I was a child until I had calmed down. Yeah I had issues when I was left by my parents when I was four.

I stared into his golden eyes that used to show me just how much he loved me when we were together. I felt my heart squeeze at the thought of seeing that again. I let out a shaky breath, "I guess I have to explain what I've been up to for you to understand."

Jasper spoke up for the first time, "Let me round up Rose and Emmett and we'll meet you in the living room." He vanished and I heard him knocking on a door.

"I'll call Carlisle and Esme," Alice said before she too slipped out of my room.

I looked away from Edward and over to the window. I was morning for humans, which meant it was night for the Moroi and dhampirs of the nocturnal schedule. Edward shifted on my bed. I didn't look over at him until he started to talk.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and whispered, "Yeah, just… nothing. It happens."

I hopped out of bed and went to my bathroom. I locked the door. I stared at the girl in the mirror and was shocked to see that she didn't look as scared, hurt, and mad as I felt. My hair was crazy curly because it was wet when I went to bed. I had circles under my eyes from the lack of actual sleep that I got, and my eyes had a haunted look in them.

I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and splashed water on my face. It woke me up a bit more and calmed me down. My hands still shook and I was going to have to work out to get the remaining darkness out of my system. I dried off my hands and face and walked back into my bedroom. Edward was standing in front of the window with his back to me. When he heard me come out of the bathroom, he turned around.

"Let's get this interrogation over with," I mumbled. Edward had a look in his eyes that told me that he was worried about me, but I knew that the look would probably changed to horror and fear when I told him my story in a few minutes.

Edward walked at human pace over to me and looked down at me. "What's happened, Bella?"

I looked him straight in the face, "It's a long story Edward. It's one that I'm not completely proud of, but it's my life." I gave him a small smile before we headed down to the living room.


	5. My life's story

I walked down the stairs to find everyone assembled. They all looked at me with concern, worry, and love in their eyes. Esme was sitting on the white couch by herself. Rosalie was sitting at the piano that she and Edward shared. Emmett and Jasper leaned against the wall in front of Esme and Carlisle sat in the chair next to the piano. Alice had positioned herself at the foot of the stairs.

Edward and I sat together on the couch. I crossed my leg under me and Esme put an arm around my shoulders. Edward didn't touch me. When I was settled, Carlisle began to speak.

"Bella, what is it that you want to tell us?"

I looked from my father to my mother to Alice who gave me a thumbs up. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, umm… well I guess I should start at the beginning," I stumbled over my words as the sentences came out. I was never this bad at public speaking. "My biological parents aren't exactly your normal Jane and John Doe." God knows that they aren't! "My mom came from Scotland and my dad came from Turkey. Janine is a dhampir while Abe is a Moroi. When they got together, they made me: a dhampir as well. So technically, I'm not human. I'm a vampire/human hybrid." I let this information sink in before continuing.

"There are more vampire species out there than just you guys. Moroi are the vampires with fangs and drink blood, but only enough to get their strength up. They never kill their feeders. They also run the government for us. There are twelve royal families and together, they make up something similar to Parliament in England. The monarch is elected from one of the twelve families and rules over us. Court, similar to Washington D.C. in the way that it's run, is in Pennsylvania.

Us dhampirs are trained to become the Moroi's guardians. We are born and raised to kill Strigoi. They are the undead vampires. They kill their victims and can be made. Moroi are born. Strigoi have crazy super strength, speed, and are extremely lethal. Us dhampirs have more strength than the average human and Moroi, but we are not at strong as Strigoi, nor are we as fast. We train to become faster, stronger, and just as deadly as the Strigoi. There are only three ways to kill them: silver stake to the heart, fire, or decapitation, and it's super hard to do."

"Wait!" Emmett boomed, "are you telling me that you, Bella, have killed these undead vampires?"

I looked at him seriously, my guardian mask firmly in place, "Yes I have. Enough to get a good reputation as a badass guardian at Court."

Emmett scoffed at this, "Prove it!"

I stood up and turned around. My hair was still up in the ponytail so all I had to do was move it to my shoulder to reveal my neck. I heard gasps as they caught sight of all my tattoos. Two _Molnijas, _a battle star, and then about fifteen more_ Molnijas_ from my time in Russia right behind it.

I felt a cold finger touch my neck and I shivered. I let my hair fall back into place and sat back down.

"What are they?" Rosalie asked.

"Counts. The lightening blots are for every Strigoi that I killed. The battle star is for when I fought in the attack on the Academy that I attended. I lost count so they gave me that," I explained.

"Dude," Emmett whispered, "You really are a badass."

"Told you so," I said. I gave a small smile before continuing my story. "I found out that I was a dhampir when I left here after you guys did. I hitchhiked to Montana and was found by a guardian and a couple of kids my age. The guardian, Alberta Petrov, asked me what Academy I was from and when I told her I wasn't in one, she made me come with them. I met Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, and Eddie Castille. Lissa and Christian are Moroi and Eddie is a dhampir. Lissa is the last Dragomir so she has the title of princess.

I went and enrolled at St. Vladimir's Academy and immediately began training. I had to go to practice every morning and after classes to catch up and graduate. I worked my ass off and Lissa, Eddie, Christian, our friends Adrian, Mia, and I graduated in December last year after the attack.

I lost a great friend in the attack. My boyfriend at the time, Dimitri Belikov, was caught and turned Strigoi. I hunted him down and found him in Russia where he is from. I tried and failed to kill him to release him from that horrible state. When I failed, I came back and found a way to turn him back into a dhampir.

You see, the Moroi all specialize in one of the five elements: Water, like Mia, Fire, like Christian, Earth, Air, or Spirit, like Lissa and Adrian. Lissa and Adrian both control spirit, but they can do different things. Lissa can heal people and has super compulsion. Every Moroi has the power of compulsion but hers is super strong. Adrian can dream walk. I call it dream stalking because he intrudes on my dreams, but that's beside the point. Both of them can read auras.

Anyway, to turn Dimtri back, Lissa had to charm a stake with spirit and stake him. Immediately after she staked him, she had to heal him. She did it, and it was amazing, but Dimitri is completely changed. He used to be happy and strong. Now, he swears that he can't love again and he has sworn to do anything for Lissa because she did the staking.

It hurt to hear that. It really did. I was the one that did all the hunting for him and the information and I get pushed away by the guy that I loved while the girl, my best friend, was worshipped for doing the easiest part. I was, and still am hurt. So I left. Lissa is too busy with politics to care about a lowly dhampir like me anymore, and Dimitri flat out said that his love for me had faded. I had nothing there. I was supposed to be Lissa's guardian, but both of them made that impossible with the way things unfolded." I sat there on the couch when I was done.

My family looked at me with sadness, wonder, and love in their faces. They never knew what had happened to me and now they do.

"But that doesn't explain why Edward can't hear you or why my visions of you are fuzzy," Alice piped up.

I looked back at her and then to Edward. "I have a theory about that." I said. "When I met Alberta, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie and we were on the way to the Academy, we got in a car accident. The car hit my side of the car, made us spin, and slammed us into the guardrail. I was ejected from the car and hit a tree when I rolled down the embankment. I actually died in the accident. Lissa knew that and when she healed me back to life, I became Shadow-Kissed. We have a bond that allows me to know where she is, what she's thinking, feeling, and doing. I also have kind of a built in Strigoi alarm. I feel sick when they are around. I can talk to ghosts that are around me and, unfortunately, I can go into Lissa's mind. It really bites when she's doing some illicit things with Christian when I'm asleep and unaware of what's going on." I shivered at the many memories of being sucked into Lissa's mind while they had sex. Not a pretty picture.

"So," Edward said, "when you died, your mind became mute to me." He really said this to himself, but the pain in his eyes spoke to everyone. He left me to protect me, but to hear that I died less than a month after he left and was brought back to life when he wasn't around must have hurt.

"Your accepting of your dhampir side of you must also explain why I can't see you clearly," Alice said. "I knew that you were in Seattle, but I had to follow your scent to find you. I knew that you left Washington, but I had no idea where you went."

"But that doesn't explain what that little episode was upstairs," Jasper pointed out. I smiled a small, sad smile and nodded my head.

"Actually it does. I was in Lissa's head. Like I said, the bond allows me to go into Lissa's head," I explained. "The thing is, it was what Lissa was doing that set me off on my little temper tantrum."

Dimitri had told me before that when I took the darkness from Lissa while I slept, and it's happened more often than not, that I start thrashing around and screaming. I had even broken a lamp one night. Dimitri had a way of knowing when I had taken too much darkness and stayed with me those nights just in case I hurt myself. It never got too heated or dangerous. He always had a way of calming me down without the use of my fists.

"Spirit is an amazing element to control, but it's also a curse to the user and to the bond mates. Spirit users have amazing power that is completely different than controlling the fire in a fireplace or making a fish tank explode by maneuvering the water in the tank." I smirked a little at the memory of Mia exploding the fish tank when Mason and I were in Spokane my first year in the Academy.

"Spirit users get this side effect that is a real bitch to deal with. The darkness comes from using the magic too much. Lissa's abilities make her more susceptible to the darkness. The darkness amplifies anger and evil thoughts and actions that lie under the surface. Lissa is really a sweet girl, but when the darkness takes over, she's a whole new person." I stopped to take a break and Rosalie jumped in.

"But what does that have to do with you?"

"Because I know that Lissa's mind and body can't handle the darkness, I can, and I have before, take the darkness out of her system and draw it into myself." I couldn't continue because Carlisle stopped me.

"Bella, why on earth would you do such a thing?"

"I can control the darkness. I have learned that if I can work it out by running or beating up a punching bag then I can release myself from the darkness before something bad happens. That's what I did earlier. I sensed that Lissa had been using spirit to try to find me and when I got sucked in, I took some of it out of her," I explained.

"Do you need to go and work this," Jasper stopped talking long enough to gesture towards me, "darkness out?"

"I probably should," I admitted. "I've slept all I can for the night so I might as well get working." I stood up but not before Carlisle flashed in front of me and looked at me in that serious way he did.

"Bella, I want you to keep that darkness down to a minimum. I can't have one of my daughters be self-destructive. I know that you are a strong young woman, I always knew that you would be, but I want you safe now that you're home." He cut of any arguments with a shake of his head and a tight hug.

After he released me, Esme hugged me and kissed my forehead before they both left for work again. My siblings looked at me and watched me head upstairs to change. I had a feeling that they felt pride in me for my accomplishments as a guardian, but something told me that they were upset about leaving me and making me go to that life. The thing was, I wouldn't change it. I met the best friends anyone could ask for, I experienced a love that was worth fighting for, and hey, I got a couple of tattoos out of it. Things weren't as bad was they had seemed.

**So i added some things and switched some stuff around like the car accident and why Bella/Rose is deaf to Edward. I had to fix Alice's talent as well because Rose is only half human. I hope you liked it! -SagWarrior**


	6. Not the same Bella anymore

**So this is from Ed's POV. I thought that i'd shake it up a bit and let you read what is going through his mind :)**

**Edward**

I watched Bella head up to her room. The fact that she was here was astonishing. When I saw her last night, I thought that she was a ghost, but after looking through Alice's thoughts and seeing the vision and what happened after she met up with her at the café in Seattle, I had to believe that the girl that I fell in love with was here. If there really was a god out there, I had a lot of thanks to hand out.

I turned back to the room around me and noticed that my siblings were all looking at one another and me. Emmett had a cocky grin on his face and he thoughts told me what he was thinking.

_Oh man! Now that Bells is back and Ed can't hear her I'm going to enjoy the next little bit! Now all I need to do is convince her to go along with my plans and that fact that she's not completely human is going to help us out a whole hell of a lot!_

I tuned out what else was rattling through his head when he remembered that Bella wasn't who she was two years ago. Then again, she was never really human to begin with. My dead heart squeezed in my chest at the thought of not knowing who she was anymore. She had changed.

Rosalie and Alice started to talk about Rose's wardrobe project that they were doing while Jasper and Emmett started to talk about their hunting trip. I was originally going to go with them, but with Bella back and all, I was thinking of revoking my invitation.

After about twenty minutes, Bella's footsteps and heartbeat told us that she was coming downstairs. She came down the stairs faster than any normal human would if they were just going to the living room. She had changed her cotton shorts and _I'm a total Badass_ t-shirt for a pair of black workout pants and a red sports tank. She had tennis shoes on her feet and was tying her incredibly long, curly hair into a high ponytail. She stopped when she got the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going out for a run and I don't know when I'll be back. I have my cell on me so if you need me just call." She then looked over at Emmett. "Is that trail that we used to use for the dirt bikes still there?"

"Yeah. Jazz and I just cleared it out again the other night," he answered. His thoughts were smug while he remembered beating Jasper in the wrestling match.

"How long is it?"

"Maybe five miles? We never really measured," Emmett shrugged.

"Fantastic." With that last word, Bella headed towards the door and took off in the direction of the trail that was just south of the house.

In the living room, Jasper and Emmett's thoughts were the loudest things.

_Holy shit! Is she really going to run that whole trail? It's not exactly smooth and she could hurt herself._ Jasper thought. Emmett thought different things.

_Dude! When did she get so badass? If she doesn't come back with a couple bruises from falling down then she's more kickass than I thought!_

I blanched. I forgot that she was the clumsiest person that I have ever met. If she does run that trail, which really wasn't that smooth, and got hurt, things could get ugly. The monster inside of me relished in the thought of her blood dripping from a potential wound. I couldn't let her go out there alone.

I raced out to the trail as fast as I could. I ignored the shocked thoughts of my siblings as I flew out the door. When I got to the mouth of the trial, Bella was nowhere in sight. I sped down the trail looking for her and praying that she was all right. I soon got my answer.

There, in the distance, was Bella, her back to me as she ran over the rocky dirt. From where I stood, I could tell that her stride and technique was perfect. She must have been running a lot while she was away. I also noticed that she never faltered. She feet hit the ground firmly and she stayed upright the entire time.

I listened for her thoughts again. Nothing but her level breathing and her steady heartbeat met my ears. I was shocked. She was in perfect shape. She had run most of the five miles already and she wasn't even winded. Her training must have been rough, but it seemed well worth it.

I watched her run to the end of the trail, turn around and run back. If she saw me watching her, she didn't let on. She looked concentrated. She had a determined look in her dark brown eyes that I didn't recognize. She came to stop at the end of the trail by the house. I darted over to her as she put her hands on her hips and took a deep breathe.

"If you're just going to stand there and watch me you might as well run with me," she said looking up at me.

She had caught me off guard and I scrambled to get my bearings. "I was just watching. I didn't know that that was a crime. I never knew you ran," I said smoothly.

"I did when I went to St. Vladimir's. It was part of dhampir training. Fight or run like hell," she said simply.

She clasped her hands and reached above her head to stretch her back. Her top came up and I felt my eyes fall down to her bare torso. She had definitely been working out. I could barely make out the abs muscles under her ribs.

"See something you like there Cullen?" Bella asked. I snapped my eyes up to hers and saw that she was smirking at me. If I could, I swear I would have blushed.

"Uh… You um, you look good. Looks like the training was worth it," I said. _What the hell was wrong with you Edward?_

"Yeah, it happens. If you really want to know a little secret, my arms, legs, and even my ass look just as good as my torso does," Bella said while giving me a huge and sexy smile. I got lost in the smile for a moment before realizing that this attitude was new as well as the girl standing in front of me.

"What happened to you, Bella? You aren't the same person that you were two years ago."

Her smile faded into a serious look. Her eyes became guarded and her stance changed to one of a fighter. "I changed. I had to. My life isn't as cushioned and innocent as it used to be. I've killed, lost, loved, and fought. Those things change a person. In my line of work, you're either tough or dead, and honestly, I prefer to not the latter." She turned and started to head back through the woods to the house. She stopped before climbing the stairs to the back door.

"Edward. I'm not going to be the same Bella that you used to know. I've changed and grown up and that's something that you're going to have to accept. I'm going to do dangerous and reckless things and you're going to have to let me. If I say run, you run like a bat outta hell. I don't know what a Strigoi can do to you guys and I don't want to find out. When it comes to them, I'll have to fight. You can't protect me anymore, okay?"

I nodded. I wasn't happy about our roles being reversed. I was the one that was supposed to protect her and keep her safe, but she was right. I had never met a Strigoi to know what they could do to us Volturi vampires. If they were as bad as Bella had made them sound like, they might be like us in strength and speed. They might even be lethal to us.

"Thanks," Bella replied. "I better go shower. Alice doesn't like the smell of sweat on humans and I don't think she'd appreciate me standing out here where she can smell me."

"You go that right!" We both heard Alice yell from her seat in the kitchen. Bella smiled and turned away from me and went into the house.


	7. The bet

**Rose**

I hopped into the shower and washed the sweat off my body and out of my hair. When I was done, I changed into a pair of casual jeans, a deep purple button up, and my converse. I don't know why I put my shoes on, but I figured it was just reflexes. I was always ready for action and stopping to put my shoes on was a real pain. I slipped my stake in my belt and headed downstairs. I was starving.

When I went into the kitchen, I saw Alice and Rosalie looking at pictures of Rosalie in all of her formal dresses. I smiled to myself as I dug around in the pantry. Esme must have restocked for me last night after I went to bed. I settled on pita bread, peanut butter, and strawberry jam and made my food. I sat down at the table and looked at the photos.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked over a mouthful of sandwich.

"Alice wants to remodel my dresses and create some new stuff," Rosalie answered. She smiled at me when she answered. I started to think that the old hostility that she had for me being human was gone when she found out that I wasn't really a human.

"It's something that I would love to do with your closet, but seeing that all you own is silly stuff like what you're wearing, I see that it's impossible," Alice huffed. She eyed my shirt like it was dirty or completely outlandish.

"I got this shirt from the only Macy's in Missoula! It's better than the Mario and Luigi shirt that I could have gotten," I said matter-of-factly. Alice waved me off and continued to shot ideas off to Rosalie.

I finished my sandwich and put my plat in the dishwasher. I then headed out to the garage where I had a feeling the guys were at. I was right. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all talking and packing up the Jeep for what looked like a camping trip. I hopped up onto the top of the toolbox that I used to seat on and watched them.

"Jasper, I don't see the need in taking half of this crap. It's not like we'll actually use it," Emmett complained as he shoved three tents into the back seat.

"It's for appearances. You know as well as I do that we have to do that," Jasper sighed.

"Why not just run up to Olympus?" Emmett shot at him.

"Because, like Jasper said, people will want to know why they didn't see us when we left so we have to keep up appearances," Edward said. He noticed me and smiled.

I smiled back and winked. I almost laughed at his discomfort to my now open and crazy attitude. I watched him almost stumble over his words back at the trail when my shirt went up and then again when I gave him my man-eater smile. He was used to sweet, innocent Bella. He now has to live with sarcastic, bitchy Rose.

"Bella," Emmett said catching my attention, "do you dhampirs have to keep up appearances?"

I nodded. "Yep we do. We can't just stake a Strigoi in the middle of Manhattan and go on like it was nothing. Humans don't know about us and the Alchemists like to keep it that way. We are trained as guardians to blend in."

"What are Alchemists?" Jasper asked.

"Humans that have sworn their lives to protecting humans from us "evil creatures of the night"." I laughed inside about using my friend Sydney's name for us. "They make sure that our tracks are covered and our world is hidden."

"You just killed my argument Bells," Emmett grumbled.

"Sorry Emmett. Maybe it's about time you learn to fight your own battles," I laughed.

Emmett cursed under his breath and the guys finished packing. I stayed on my perch and watched my brothers and Edward run around at vampire speed around the garage. Finally, Emmett talked to me.

"So Bella, what are you going to be doing while us guys are gone? Go shopping with the girls?"

"Nope. I have training to do. Gotta stay in shape if I'm going to kick ass," I said flexing my arms and showing off my muscles.

"News flash: there isn't a gym in Forks," Emmett announced.

"That's okay. I can just make your room a gym. You're always in Rosalie's room anyway doing unthinkable sins I can it to use," I smirked.

Emmett's face fell for a moment. He didn't think that I would call him out like I did and he didn't have a snappy come back. While he fumbled for words, Jasper and Edward took advantage.

"Aw Emmett, did little old Bella just render you speechless?" Jasper taunted.

"Jasper, you have to give him some credit," Edward started, "He hasn't broken anything so we all know that he just proved Bella right."

This made all three of us bust out laughing. Emmett started to get steamed up and pissed.

"That's it!" he growled. He pointed to me. "You. Me. The field when we get back. I'm going to teach you a lesson."

I grinned at the challenge. "I accept."

"Bella," Edward said. He looked concerned. "Emmett could cause some serious damage. You are still part human. You don't know what he could do to you."

"He's right. Emmett doesn't go easy," Jasper added.

"Guys, relax. If I loss, then it was a learning experience. I'm not going to die. I know what I'm capable of," I said. I knew that I wasn't going to land any blows on Emmett, but the thought of out dodging him made me confident that I'll wear him out.

"Let's get a move on!" Emmett said agitated. Jasper sped to the back seat of the Jeep behind Emmett who sat in the driver's. Edward looked at me. He reached out as if to touch me but dropped his hand before his icy fingers brushed my cheek. He turned and was in the passenger seat. I watched them pull out of the garage and speed away for the weekend.

I went back into the kitchen and looked over at Alice. She was still working on her photos and designs while Rosalie sat next to her filing her nails.

"What shift is Carlisle working today?" I asked.

"The nine to seven one," Rosalie answered. "What's up?"

"I was going to ask to make a gym in the basement. Emmett and I have a fight coming up and I also need to train to stay in shape," I said nonchalantly.

"I hope your plan works," Alice stated flatly. "I only saw that you're fighting, but don't ask for the outcome. I can't tell."

"Wasn't going to. I didn't want to go in cocky," I answered. "I also just need to train everyday to stay fit just in case of a Strigoi encounter."

"Well I can help you," Rosalie offered. "I'm not doing anything right now so you can I can get the gym set up and functional."

I smiled at my sister. Her and I never really liked each other when I first lived with them. Things can really change in two years because here we are planning on making a gym out of the basement. It's not the most crazy thing that I've witnessed.

We spent the next few hours online and in the basement ordering equipment, taking measurements, and cleaning up the basement. By almost midnight, Rosalie and I were standing on the stairs looking at our handy work. The basement was filled with dummies for staking against one wall, three punching bags at different heights at the back of the room, two weight machines to the right of the bags, and mats covered the floor for practicing acrobatics. A radio with a ridiculous sound system was in the corner across from the stairs. It was a more updated version of the gym at the Academy.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Rosalie said.

"It's better than the ones that I've been in," I admitted.

"Well, the Academy and Court didn't have a fat wallet and the use of the internet," Rosalie joked as she headed upstairs. I followed her and went to bed. I fell asleep instantly from working in the basement for the majority of the day.


	8. Not here

The next morning, I woke up and headed straight to the gym. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail as I went down the stairs. I set down my stake on a table and turned on the radio and let the heavy bass and rhythm of the music fill the basement. I then headed to the punching bag and got to work.

I started out at a steady pace and started to hit it harder the longer I was there. All the thoughts and emotions that I'd kept bottled up from leaving, the hurt from being rejected, and the last bit of anger from the darkness was being unleashed on the bags of sand. The more frustrated I grew, the more aggressive I punched and kicked the bags.

When I had effectively beat the bags and popped the skin on my knuckles to make them bleed, I went to the dummies. Rosalie and I mounted them to the wall at different heights and each had varying widths to make it harder for me to stake them. I pulled my stake out its holster and walked up to the first dummy. It was my height and weighed about the same as I did. I pulled my arm back and plunged the stake into its "heart". I went from dummy to dummy staking and even getting a little fancy with twists and turns. I didn't stop until I heard my name and feet running down the stairs.

"Bella?" Alice called.

I turned around to see Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie standing in front of me. They all looked at me as if I was a wild animal that needed to calm down. Alice looked at my clothes and blanched. I looked down to see myself in grey sweatpants, tennis shoes, and a neon blue sports bra all covered in sweat. Blood droplets were scattered on my pants from where my knuckles brushed against them or from the force of hitting my target.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke as he produced a first aid kit. He must have smelled the blood from all the way upstairs. "Let me take care of your hands."

I nodded and sank to the floor. I leaned my back and head against the stone wall as he started to disinfect my bloody hands. Emse watched in concern until she spotted something and her eyes grew huge.

"What is that?" She whispered. She was pointed to something beside me. I looked down and saw my stake.

"It's my stake. Every graduated dhampir has one," I said. It wasn't a big deal, but then again, Esme had never seen one.

"You-you use that?" she stuttered.

"Yep. All the time." I said seriously.

"You really aren't the sweet little girl that we raised are you?" Carlisle asked. He had finished with my hands and helped me up. I went to my holster and put my stake in it.

"No I'm not. I've changed a lot. I've grown up a lot," I said.

"But you still are Bella," Esme said fiercely. "You are still my little girl."

I smiled at my mom's fierceness. She had always wanted a big family and she got it. We were her family, and even though I was the mutt and different from everyone, I was still her daughter in her eyes.

"Go get a shower," Alice ordered. "Rosalie and I are going shopping and you're coming along!"

I rolled my eyes but took the stairs two at a time behind my sisters. I headed to the kitchen and snagged a bottle of water before going to my room. I caught sight of the clock and almost choked on my water. I had been down in the gym for almost two and a half hours! I grabbed a granola bar and ran to my room.

After showering, brushing my teeth, taming my mane of curly hair, and changing into jeans, an ACDC t-shirt that Christian gave me last year for Christmas, and my converse, I headed downstairs. Alice gave me the look that told me that once again, my wardrobe choice was unacceptable.

"I'm driving so let's go," Rosalie said. She was getting annoyed at Alice just as much as I was.

We all piled into the convertible BMW. Rosalie was driving, Alice sat beside her, and I sat in the middle of the back seat. We headed towards Olympia so the drive was at least a two hour one. I let my eyes close and I was sucked straight into Lissa's head.

They were on a plane, they being Christian, Eddie, Adrian, and Dimitri. Lissa was staring out the window next to her. She really wasn't watching the ground or the view from the air, but she was thinking. Worrying was more like it.

_What if we don't get there? What if she's not there? Adrian talked to Sonya and Sonya thinks that she's in Seattle, but what if she's not?_

I laughed a little. They were heading to Seattle. I would be in Olympia which was about half way between Forks and Seattle. They won't see me.

The flight attendant, saying that they would be landing in Seattle in ten minutes, caught Lissa's attention. She felt a light squeeze on her hand. Christian looked at her with a smile on his face.

"We'll find her, don't worry. It's Rose and she'll throw a royal fit when she finds out that we're there to get her, but she'll be okay," he promise.

"I hope you're right," Lissa whispered.

The plane dissended in silence. I watched my old friends exit the plane and walk through security and out of the airport. It was daytime for humans so the Moroi were going to have a hard time being comfortable even in the over cast weather.

I didn't get a chance to see what happened because Alice called my name.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Lissa sucked me in again," I said.

Alice made a face that was between concern and 'you're crazy Bella'. "You really need to lean to block her."

I nodded. I did need to block her. I had blocked Adrian from entering my dreams, so I needed to do that with Lissa.

We drove to the mall in silence. At least, I was silent. Alice and Rosalie talked animatedly about what Emmett was going to get Rosalie for her birthday in two weeks. I let my mind tune them out as I listened to the wind whistle in my ears and my hair fly behind me as we sped down the high way.

When we got to the mall, we walked in and started our day-long shopping trip. Alice made me try on insane amounts of clothes. Most of them were uncomfortable designer stuff that only Alice would wear. There was the occasional piece that I did like and Alice bought it without hesitation.

After three hours in Macy's, Rosalie and I snuck away to the music store while Alice went crazy over the shoes. I headed to the heavy metal section to find music to work out to. I found a collection by the artist that I loved by the front window and started to flip through the stack. I was almost done when my visual blurred and my head spun. Suddenly, I wasn't looking at CD's anymore.

From my new position, I watched people walk in front of me. I was aware of someone's warm hand holding mine while three other guys stood around me. My eyes zeroed in on a girl squatting in the front window of the f.y.e store across the way from me. I watched the girl with dark, curly hair stop flipping through the stack of CDs in front of her. I recognized the hair, the ACDC t-shirt that Christian bought her, and the converse with "Tough Love" written on the toes.

"Rose," Lissa breathed. I was watching myself through her eyes, and to be honest, it was weird. I had never seen myself through her eyes before and it was like looking at the mirror, just add commentary about my looks and how pissed off and happy she was about seeing me.

I jerked myself out of Lissa's mind and my vision focused on the Ozzy Osbourne album that my hands touched. I snapped my head up just in time to see Eddie, Christian, and Lissa looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces. Adrian and Dimitri hadn't seen me yet and I silently thanked God for that. I don't know what I would have done if I had to look at those dark brown eyes of Dimitri's.

I would have looked longer but I felt a cold, strong hand grab my arm. I jumped half out of my skin and stared at Rosalie. She had a smile on her face as she pulled my up to my feet.

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are here! They left their trip early! Alice is with them at the car, let's go!" She urged.

We both took off. She ran at a faster pace normal human speed, but not fast enough to draw too much attention. She ran because her soul mate was only across the mall and in the parking lot. I ran because I wanted to get away from mine. I had too much to loss if they caught me and brought me back to Court. We kept running until we got the car. Even though I wasn't winded from the run, my heart pounded in my ears at the thought of being so close to my old friends. I was so close to being taken away from my family.

"Yo, Bells!" Emmett hollered. "You look like hell."

"Thanks Emmett. Every girl wants to hear that from her brother," I said sarcastically.

He winked at me, "Better me than some stranger."

Edward, who was standing awkwardly out of the way, came over to me. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "What happened?"

I shook my head. I didn't need to talk about this now. I tried to come up with a way to tell him without alerting the rest of our siblings. I then remembered that Edward was the most fluent in foreign languages. I just prayed he knew Russian.

"Не здесь. Нет времени ни места." **(Not here. It is not the time nor the place.)**

Edward looked at me with a question in his eyes. When the mental translation was complete, he nodded and motioned towards the Jeep. I climbed in with him behind me and we sped off towards the house.

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm still working on the transition but i do know that it will involve a super old and super creepy vampire government in Italy. Tell me what you think! Also, does Rose/Bella go back to Edward or Dimitri? I don't know yet either so we'll find out together :) -SagWarrior**


	9. The Royal Bastards

Emmett sped all the way home like always. He never did learn to drive like a normal person. He was all over the road and turned so sharply that I crashed into Edward three times before we got home. I was too wound up to care though. After seeing Lissa and the gang at the store, I had lost my guardian mask and therefore my control on reality. Lissa's emotions ran so high that her vision faded in and out of mine. I felt a migraine coming on.

We were an hour away from home when Lissa's emotions sucked my in completely. She was running up to the security guard in the mall with the guys behind her. The officer was a small, lean woman with blonde hair pulled up into a bun. Her back was to Lissa when she approached.

"Officer!" Lissa yelled. The officer didn't move. "Ms! Officer! I need your help!" Lissa yelled louder. She finally reached the woman and grabbed her arm. "Off-," Lissa's words were cut off when the woman turned and looked at Lissa with blood red eyes.

Lissa froze. _Strigoi_. It was the only thought in her mind. When the Eddie and Dimitri saw the woman's eyes, their guardian training kicked in. Only, they had to stop. They were in a public place and couldn't stake the woman. Especially since she was in an authoritative uniform.

Me on the other hand, knew better than my friends. They weren't looking at a Strigoi. They were looking at Jane, the ultimate bitch on the Volturi guard. My heart froze. Why in the hell is Jane in Washington?

I pulled out of Lissa's head. "STOP!" I screamed. Emmett looked back at me like I was crazy. "Stop the car! Go back. We need to go back!" I shouted.

"What? Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Jane! Jane was at the mall! She was watching me in the store with Rosalie! She has Lissa!" I screamed. I started to get antsy. Why wasn't Emmett turning around?

Jasper must have felt my scared and protective emotions towards my former charge because he looked at Emmett, "She's telling the truth. Step on it."

Emmett, serious for once, did was we asked and sped back towards the mall. In the rearview mirror, I saw Rosalie and Alice do the same. The entire ride there, Emmett was pushing one-fifty. I just prayed that we'd get there in time. I was scared to go to Lissa's mind again just in case I saw something that I couldn't stop. The last thing I wanted to see was a friend die.

Upon arrival, Emmett stopped in the fire lane and we all jumped out. Rosalie and Alice parked in a parking space and they followed. My siblings had to run at human speed, but for me, I was home free to run as fast as my legs could go. I raced through the throngs of people and salespeople. My calves protested their workout but I didn't slow down until I got to the spot that Lissa was last at only to find her nowhere in sight.

"Damn it!" I swore. I was too loud and drew too much attention to myself. I caught a mother look at me in horror as she hurried her son away from me. I kicked a trashcan just as my siblings caught up with me.

"Bella!" Alice called. I turned around to look at her only to see three sets of grey robes standing in front of me. Oh Shit!

Behind the Volturi guards, my siblings came to a halt. Alec turned around and looked at them while Dimitri and Felix kept their eyes on me. Felix stepped towards me and smiled.

"Miss. Rosemarie. You are in some big trouble."

I gave him a dark glare for using my real name. "I'm always in trouble. You're going to have to specify on what I did this time."

"Bella," Jasper warned.

"It's okay Jasper. We're in public. They can't do anything to us here," I said nonchalantly. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked Felix over.

"Don't trifle with me, Rosemarie. I have friends of yours and if you don't cooperate, I'll make sure that they never see daylight again," Dimitri sneered. He never did like me much.

My body stiffened. I may be pissed at my old friends, but death at the hands of the Volturi, a monster that was my own, was worse than a Strigoi-inflicted death. The guards must have seen this resolve in my face because Alec smiled.

"Excellent." He waved for us to follow him.

We followed him out of the mall and to two SUV's. Alec climbed into one and Felix instructed that Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett to get in as well. Felix, Dimitri, Edward, Alice, and I got into the other. I sat in between Alice and Edward as we drove off. I didn't pay too much attention to where we were going until we stopped.

"The airport?" I asked.

"Of course," Felix grinned. "We can't deal with our little problem without the judges no can we?"

We made our way through the airport. Alec asked a lady at a desk if his private jet was ready. When he was told yes, he led us towards the airstrip to a black jet. He boarded and with a head jerk, Dimitri signaled for us to follow. As soon as I got onto the plane, I fled to the back row of seats. I knew that my Shadow-Kissed side affects were going to be a real bitch when we took off and I needed to have space from people. Unfortunately, Felix wasn't having that. He sat right next to me.

"I don't think that I should let the human stay by herself," he explained when he saw the question in my eyes. He then got a knowing look on his face, "Then again. You are no longer human, are you Rosemarie?" I stiffened at my name. He laughed.

"You can go to hell," I muttered.

"My dear, Rosemarie, I already am there," he laughed. He kept chuckling when the plane finally took off.

When we were in the air, my migraine from earlier exploded. Black shadows danced in front of my eyes and my hands flew to my forehead. My teeth clenched and my muscles locked up. Felix noticed my reaction to the sudden rise in elevation.

"Having an issue, Rosemarie?"

I turned and glared, "Not at all." Thankfully, he didn't say anything else as we flew through the air.

When we reached the Atlantic, I finally let my mind give into the blackness that tried to take over. I closed my eyes and let myself slip into a numb state. I saw nothing, but the pain was dulled enough that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up when I felt a cold hand on my arm and a voice in my ear. "Bella. Wake up. We're about to land."

I opened my eyes to see Rosalie standing next to me. Felix was nowhere near me and for that I was thankful. Rosalie sat next to me until we landed and were ushered off the plane. When I stepped of the plane, I looked up at the sky. Nighttime. Great.

We walked into a building that I swore to never come back to again. I had been here before, but when I was younger and a lot more naïve about vampires. I was fifteen and word had gotten around the vampire community that a large clan had raised a human girl. When the Volturi found out it was us, we were summoned to explain what was going on. The three head vampires: Aro, Caius, and Marcus, didn't like the idea of me sticking around. Caius called me a liability. He said that if I was not going to be food or turned immortal myself that I could spread their secret and cause some serious damage.

Aro was more understanding. He said that I could live as long as I stayed a Cullen. He had said that he would check in with us every so often to make sure that I was still with the family. Only, he never did. At least, not visibly.

We walked down a long hallway and entered the door at the end. We entered a huge, stone room with three chairs at the head. Three empty chairs. _Fantastic. Waiting on the royal bastards._ We were motioned towards a row of chairs at one side of the room. I sat down between Alice and Edward. Emmett and Jasper sat at each of the ends. So as a group, it was Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, me, Alice, and then Jasper. I sat in my chair cross-legged, back straight, and hand on m knees. If you were to walk into the room, you'd think I was meditating.

We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. I was beginning to think that we were going to be there all day when the doors burst open again. With my eyes closed, I heard six pairs of feet walk across the stone floor and to another row of seats across from my family and me. I didn't need the bond to know that it was Lissa and my old friends.

No one made a sound after the shuffling of seats and feet finished echoing off of the walls. I stayed the way I was. I would not break my posture until absolutely necessary. Only, the royal bastards wouldn't let me have all night. The doors at the front of the room banged open and I heard five people walk in. Robes brushed against the floor and I heard the wispy gasp of Aro. Only then did I open my eyes and look at the men that ran the second worst government. Tatiana running Court was the first by far.

"My dear friends!" Aro welcomed us with open arms. "It's so good to see you again! And look! Isabella is here with you as well! How nice!" I looked at Alice and I rolled my eyes. How typical. Aro would talk and talk until he finally got to business.

"Aro," Caius said. By the look on his face, he was thinking the same thing that I was. "We have a serious matter to deal with."

Aro's face fell, "Of course, Brother." He turned to us and my old friends across from me. "It seems that our little secret has leaked. From my guards, it seems that you broke your promise, Isabella." He looked down at me like a naughty child who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Master," Jane spoke.

"Yes, my child?"

"I think that Isabella prefers the name Rosemarie now," Jane announced with her evil smile plastered on her face. _Bitch._

Aro looked at me with curiosity. "Rosemarie? That's such a lovely name. Pray tell, why do you prefer that name over Isabella?"

I looked at him with annoyance. I then smiled at him. If he was going to be like this, might as well have fun. "Because my name is Rosemarie Isabella Hathaway." I made sure to annunciate on my last name. Our bargain was for me to be a Cullen, not a Hathaway. Surely this would get the ball moving, and by Caius's shocked and outraged expression, it did.

"Aro! Our agreement three years ago bluntly said that she had to be a Cullen to live! She has broken the agreement!" Ciaus roared.

Aro looked back at his brother than down at me with sad eyes. "He is right. You did say that, Rosemarie. Maybe…," he hesitated. I knew that he didn't like wasting humans who could turn out to be an assist to his ranks. I could tell that he was coming up with a way to save me. Only, it wasn't he who spoke, it was Marcus.

"Aro," he called. He pointed at me. "She has a bond with the vampire girl," he announced now pointing at Lissa. Aro's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"A bond? Of what nature?" he asked me.

"Mental. Strictly mental." I was not happy that Lissa was getting involved. Aro walked over to me and reached for my hand.

"May I?" I knew what he was asking and shrugged. I stood up from my seat and gave him my hand. His papery hands enveloped mine and his head bent over our joined hands. He came back up looking enchanted.

"Nothing. I see nothing. How odd. I saw things through your eyes at your last visit," he mused. He dropped my hand and turned to Jane. "I wonder if you are immune to all of our powers." Jane stepped forward.

I grinned at her and then to Aro. "Cool. Play time with the little doll. Awesome." I said with fake enthusiasm. As I walked to the center of the room, I heard Alice say 'Bella' as a warning and watched Dimitri and Eddie stiffen. They didn't like seeing a fellow dhampir face off against these look-a-like Strigoi alone. "Bring it Doll face," I gestured towards Jane.

She smiled her cruel smile at me. "Pain." She stated. Her red eyes widened as she started to use her talent on me. My smile grew as nothing happened to me and Jane's grin fell and twisted into a look of rage. Aro laughed behind me.

"Remarkable! She's immune! This is amazing!" I turned to see him look at Lissa. "What about you, dear? Let's see if you are like your friend here," he gestured towards the space between me and her.

"No!" I yelled. Aro turned to me in surprise. "You can play your games on me but not on her!" I was pissed. How dare he do this?

"Protective little thing, aren't you Rosemarie?" Aro asked. I growled at him. "Testy too."

"Just stay away from the Moroi and guardians. They are innocent here." I spoke in a deadly calm voice. I watched the amused look on Aro's face change to a look of shock.

"I most certainly would like to believe that, Rosemarie, but they know about us now. They cannot live and sadly, neither can you. Well, you can if you chose to join us."

"I'll pass. My charge is more important right now," I said. I felt a tug from Lissa and noticed that it was because I had called her my charge. I ignored it as Aro shook his head slowly.

"Then you are all going to have to die. You told them about us and that is punishable by death. You know this."

"They are vampires as well! There is nothing to be punished for!" I exclaimed. "Lissa, Christian, and Adrian are all royal Moroi! Eddie and Dimitri are their guardians! Dhampirs! They are at least half vampire! They are innocent!" I was shaking from anger. I realized that when I looked at the tug from Lissa's emotions just a moment ago, I had taken darkness. Enough to fuel my fire.

"Prove your claim!" Caius thundered.

"I will!" I yelled. I turned to my old friends. I knew that subjecting them to Aro's talent was wrong, but they couldn't die because of a misunderstanding. "Lissa." I waved her over.

She jumped at me calling her out. She recovered and walked slowly up to me. I looked at Aro and nodded towards her. "Look into her head. She knows all about Moroi history and will tell you the truth," I said.

Aro's eyes lit up again as he reached for her hands. "May I?" he asked. Lissa looked at me and when I nodded, she agreed.

I watched as Aro's hands held her's and his eyes close. He stayed quiet for a while as he shifted through her memories. I didn't need to go into Lissa's head as well to know what he was seeing. Aro finally opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"You are right, Rosemarie. Your friends are innocent. I don't doubt that at all. You also made a great guardian while you were there, if I am not too bold," he said smiling.

I glared at him. "This is too bold." I moved ever so slightly in front of Lissa. I didn't like the way that he looked at her. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that he was thinking about offering her a job here.

"Aro!" Caius called. "What is the verdict?"

"Our friends here are innocent. They may leave when they wish! Aro announced gaily. I heard a sigh of relief from my family. Aro then turned to us, "Go my friends! Please excuse us for our silly misunderstanding!" he said.

Lissa ran back to Christian who held her for dear life. I walked back to my family and we turned to go. The Moroi and dhampirs followed us out of the hall and back to the airstrip. Felix and Dimitri stood there waiting for us by the plane. I allowed my family to board first. I was going to stay on the ground as long as possible.

"You know," I heard Felix say as the last Cullen sibling entered the plane and as my old friends started to climb to stairs to the plane, "you and I could have been a great team."

From behind me on the stairs, I heard a low growl from Dimitri. He had hung back to allow the Moroito board first. I smiled at Felix.

"Felix," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "it never would have worked out between us." I patted his shoulder before jumping in front of Dimitri and skipping up the stairs to the plane. I fell into my old seat at the back. Alice moved to sit beside me.

"That was not smart, Bella. Teasing him is not a great way to get brownie points," she chastised.

I laughed, "I wasn't planning on getting brownie points. I just wanted to see his smile fall for once today."

"Jeez Bells!" Emmett said exasperated, "You have gotten to be the most rebellious, most reckless person I know next to me!"

I laughed at that. I heard a few chuckles from the Moroi and noticed that Christian was one of the laughers. "Shut up, Pyro!" I yelled. At my old nickname for him, Christian looked back at me and blanched. I gave him my best bitchy smile.

"Bout time Rose came back! I was wondering if she'd left us for good," he said. I shook my head and fell back against my seat. My siblings looked at me with confused expressions.

"What? Can't a girl joke around here anymore?"

"No you can," Jasper said, "but it's the name. Are you Bella or Rose now?"

I fell silent for once. I realized that I was two different people to these two groups in the plane. I had been Bella the longest, but Bella died two years ago. Rose was here to stay for sure. I looked at my family.

"I'm Rose. I've always been Rose. I was only Bella because Rose was what my mom called me when she was around." It was the truth. Before I was Bella, Janine had called me Rose. When she left, I started to introduce myself as Bella.

I turned to the window as the plane took off. I gave into the blackness much faster this time. I didn't want to talk anymore about my really screwed up life.


	10. two worlds one house

When Alice woke me up, we were landing in Seattle. It was night outside which didn't help the fact that I was exhausted. I also noticed that the Moroi and guardians were still here. I looked at Alice with a puzzled look on my face and she smiled.

"Felix didn't want to make more than one stop." Of course he didn't.

We all got off the plane and walked through the airport. When all of us emerged through security, Esme and Carlisle were there to great us. Esme charged at us and made us all give her a group hug as Carlisle went to talk to my old friends. He came back to us and looked at his wife.

"Surely there is a place for them to stay tonight?"

"Of course there is!" I said before Esme could answer. "Emmett is already in Rosalie's room all the time and I don't think that Alice would object too much to having Jasper in hers." This got me a murderous look from Emmett and a 'Girl you better run' look from Jasper. Rosalie and Alice just laughed.

"Okay, Twerp!" Emmett growled. "That's enough out of you!"

"You love me though! You're my big teddy bear of a brother!" I said in the girliest voice that I could manage.

"That's enough!" Esme announced. Emmett and I both pouted at her. She always had to stop our fun.

"Wait!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Emmett and you made a deal! You two were to fight when he got back from the hunting trip!"

Emmett's pout grew into a huge grin. Mine did as well.

"That's right, Little Sister. I remember that from the last time you teased me about my sex life," he said.

"Rose teasing someone about their sex life? Yep sounds like her," Eddie smirked.

"You wouldn't know, Castille. Yours in nonexistent," Adrian pointed out.

Jasper turned to me, "Edward and I were both witnesses. You have to fight him."

I grinned. "I know I do. That's why we should get home and rest before the big day tomorrow."

Everyone agreed with my plan of getting some sleep. I could see from the way that Lissa was leaning on Christian that she was the most worn out. Esme and Carlisle must have been called by Alice because when we got to the parking lot, the Jeep, Edward's Volvo, and Rosalie's BMW were waiting. Rosalie and Alice got in the BMW, Edward into his Volvo, and Jasper and Emmett in the Jeep. Carlisle made me, Adrian, Lissa, and Christian go with Edward. Dimitri and Eddie went with my brothers and my parents with my sisters. After the Moroi were situated in the back seat, Edward sped out of the parking lot.

The ride home was quiet. I was thankful for that too. I didn't want to have to deal with an interrogation just yet. At least let it wait till morning. I got my answer when I heard Lissa's breath even out and Christian whisper a good night into her ear. Adrian didn't say anything but I knew that he was awake.

We pulled into the garage and got out. My sisters and parents had beaten us home and were in the living room when we got there.

"Bella is right, Emmett and Rosalie can share a room and Alice and Jasper can to make room." Esme said when everyone was assembled.

"Dimitri and Eddie can take Emmett's room while Christian and Adrian take Jasper's," Carlisle said. The guys nodded. Carlisle then looked at me. "Lissa can stay in your room right?"

Because he was my father, I nodded. If he was a teacher like say, Stan Alto, it would have been a hell no.

"Excellent. Esme and I will go get more food and maybe a change of clothes for you. Is there anything else that you need?" Carlisle asked.

When no one spoke, I did. "They need a feeder. They haven't had blood in the three days that we were in Italy. They are going to need it."

My family looked at me like I was nuts. Dimitri and Eddie nodded in agreement. Adrian looked at me puzzled.

"Wait? When was the last time you had one, Ivashkov?" I quizzed.

"You have a point. I was just wondering why you're helping us," he said with his lazy attitude.

"Because my mother raised me better than to be a total bitch," I said pointing to Esme.

"Coulda fooled me," Christian mumbled. I ignored him and looked at my parents.

"I still have a number for the feeder hotline upstairs. I'll cal and make arrangements for them to come here. Since it involves blood I think that while they feed that you guys should go hunting." I looked at Jasper apolitically. He understood my emotions and intentions and smiled at me.

"No offense taken, Bella," he said.

"Great," I smiled back at him. "I'll go get that number. You guys can follow me." I motioned for my old friends to follow me up the stairs.

When we got to Emmett's room first, I opened the door and motioned for Dimitri and Eddie to enter without making eye contact. I smirked at the room because for once it was clean. I opened Jasper's room next and Christian and Adrian went in. Lissa followed me to my room.

"There's the bathroom and my closet. Help yourself," I said pointing them out. I kept my tone neutral. I dug around in my dresser for my old address book that Alberta gave me for graduation. I found the number I needed and called. After a thirty minute conversation and a lot of dollar amounts, I finally got a feeder to come over that night. When I hung up, I told Lissa.

"The feeder will be here in about an hour. I'll go tell the guys and then my family." I made my way to the door but was stopped when Lissa spoke.

"Thank you."

It was so quiet and meek that if I didn't have my dhampir hearing I wouldn't have heard it at all. I nodded to her and left her alone in my room. I went back to Jasper's room and knocked. Christian answered and gave me a real Ozera smirk.

"What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you Hathaway?" he asked leaning against the door jam.

"You feeder will be here in an hour so you better you better find your table manners. Esme doesn't like blood stains on her floors," I said. My comment made Christian smile. He reached out to hug me and I let him.

"We've missed you, Rose. All of us." He pulled back and let me go. His eyes got serious. "Take it easy of Lissa and Belikov. They didn't mean a lot of what they said and did. Sure, after I heard what he said to you, I wanted to beat his face in, but this has hit him the hardest. When he saw you with them," he gestured towards my family downstairs, "he became super guardian. He doesn't like the fact that that Edward guy is so close. Seriously, anyone the perfect and that hot has given everyone jealousy rights," Christian smiled. I could tell that he was serious about what he said, but the fact that he made a joke about my family's appearance made me smile. That smile grew when I heard Emmett laughing downstairs.

"Thanks Christian. You know, you really aren't all that bad. Stop being a pain in my ass every once in a while and we might actually get along," I said.

"That will happen only when hell freezes over," Adrian said from behind Christian. "You don't by any chance have any alcohol here do you?"

I shook my head, "Sorry. I'm the only one here that consumes food. Esme wouldn't let me touch a beer if she had her way."

Adrian's face fell a bit, but was replaced by a grin when he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. He moved around us and went down the stairs to smoke. I smiled a little at the discomfort that would cause my family when their super senses smelled the cloves.

I left Christian at Jasper's room and headed downstairs. Alice and Jasper were sitting together on the floor. Well, Alice was sitting with her back against the sofa while Jasper laid with his head in her lap. Rosalie was sitting at the piano again with Emmett standing behind her. Edward stood by himself against the wall.

"So I'm guessing that your feeder is going to be here soon?" Jasper asked.

"Yep. You guys probably shouldn't be here for that. Honestly, I don't have the stomach for it so I'll be downstairs," I said. I cringed at the thought of watching my friends drink blood.

"Cool. This will give me more time to get ready for our fight tomorrow morning," Emmett planned. He got a sly look in his eyes that I didn't like.

"How exactly is that going to work out, Bella?" Rosalie asked. By the looks of everyone else, they wanted to know as well.

"Since I can't hit him without breaking something, I'm going to be dodging mostly. Just trying to stay away from him as he attacks. That's the only way that we really can fight," I explained as I sat on my knees on the sofa.

I watched as everyone processed this. Emmett wasn't happy at the thought of me not hitting him, but the idea of him trying to catch me definitely intrigued him. Edward wore the same wary look on his face that he had back in the garage. He didn't like the idea of me fighting.

"What about your stake?" Alice asked.

"I won't use it. I don't know what the magic infused in it will do to your skin and I don't want to find out during a mock fight," I answered.

I rested my head on the armrest of the sofa and watched my siblings. Everything was silent in the room except the occasional yawn from me. I was more tired than I thought I was. After about twenty minutes, I heard two people come down the stairs. I looked up to see Eddie and Dimitri. They both had their guardian masks in place and I saw their stakes at their sides. They didn't trust their settings and their dhampir training wasn't going to let them go easy.

"You don't have to carry your stakes around here. Esme might take them away if she sees them," I said. I turned my head back towards my siblings so the guys didn't see my face when I spoke. I caught Emmett smirk so I could only imagine their faces when I said Esme would take their stakes.

"We were just going to patrol the area," Eddie announced. This time I looked at them, my chin rested on the armrest.

"There's no need to. We're perfectly safe here, but if you want, I'll join you," I offered. I hopped up from my spot on the sofa and headed towards the stairs to get my stake. When Eddie was about to protest, I smiled at him. "I can detect a Strigoi faster than you can. You're good Castille, but you don't have the radar." I pointed to my stomach when I said this. My friends knew about my being nauseous when Strigoi were around. Eddie nodded and in three minutes, I had my stake and the three of us made our way outside.

I instructed Eddie to take the west side of the house and Dimitri to take the South. I took the North and East only because I knew that those directions were the more challenging to scout out. I could tell that my companions didn't like the idea of me taking more area than them, but after I explained that I had lived here for years, the agreed.

I followed a trail that I knew led to towards the treaty line that was made with the tribe of werewolves that lived in La Push. I had only met the pack once and was told by Carlisle that it wasn't safe for me to hang out with them. Then again, that was then.

I followed the line until I was sure that there was no danger lurking in those parts of the woods. I headed east and scouted it out. I came up dry and headed back towards the place where Eddie, Dimitri, and I split up. I was the first one there.

I sat there waiting and watching. My training wouldn't let my guard down, but I knew that I was safe. I finally heard the guys come back and together we went back inside.

"Anything?" Edward asked.

"Nope. We're all good," I said giving them the okay.

"Well I could have told you that," Emmett scoffed.

I laid my stake on the coffee table before seating down. "We were trained to scope out unfamiliar territory. They were doing what they were taught," I explained.

"Still sounds like over kill," Emmett mumbled.

I laughed with him just as the doorbell rang. I hopped up but not before Eddie and Dimitri wanted to flank me. I waved them off and opened the door to a Moroi man and a dazed feeder. I looked at Eddie and nodded. Dimitri backed off while Eddie went to get the Moroi. I ushered the Moroi and the feeder into the kitchen. I paid the guy and went back to the living room. I could here Lissa, Christian, and Adrian coming down the stairs.

"I'd run now if I were you," I said pointedly towards my siblings. They didn't bother sitting around to see what we going to happen. The all bolted out of the house and I guessed to the mountains.

I ran upstairs and changed into shorts and a tank. I went back downstairs and got to working out in the basement.


	11. The fight dun dun duuuun

**Dimitri**

I watched Rose vanish into the living room and talk to the Cullens before she headed upstairs. Moments later, I watched her come down stairs in black shorts and a green tank top. Her long, curly hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She made her way through the kitchen and down another flight of stairs. I wondered what was down there.

I left Eddie with the feeder and the Moroi. I walked to the top of the stairs and I heard loud, bass heavy music pulsing through the basement. As I followed the stairs down, I saw that there was a gym built just like the one back at the Academy. I stood at the foot of the stairs and let my eyes sweep across the dummies, weights, and punching bags. I had to do a double take at the dummies because of the stake sized holes in the 'heart'. Rose must have been pissed when she used those.

I heard flesh bit leather and my attention turned towards that girl that was attacking the middle punching bag. She was graceful and aggressive all at the same time. I watched her with pride. I had graduated a year before she did and watched her take her trials. She was amazing and now, watching her train, I could tell where she got those amazing skills.

I leaned against a wall and watched her. I had to admit, even though she was away from Court and considered a rouge, she had stayed in shape and in power. I noticed that back in Italy with the vampires there. First when she was in her seat when we came in. She was the perfect picture of sereneness and peace. Then again when she stood up for Lissa against Aro. She might have left us, but she wasn't going to let a danger get near Lissa without a fight. Even if her family believed that she would loss that fight. The last time that I saw the power and control was just moments ago when we patrolled the grounds. She took more ground than Eddie and I and she did it in less time. She did know the lay out better.

Watching Rose, I kept kicking myself for ever lying to her. Why in the hell had I told her that I didn't love her? That had to be the worst thing in the world that I have ever done. I honestly thought that I could not have Rose in my life? God, I was stupid! Damn it!

Rose's head snapped up and she spun around. She locked eyes with me and her guardian mask faltered. I then realized what had happened: I'd sworn out loud.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked. Her voice was all business.

"Long enough," I replied just as business-like. I saw that my words made Rose's eyes darken.

"Can I help you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. I was just watching your technique."

"Any pointers since your such a master at the art?" Her words were sharp and somewhat sarcastic. She was pissed off.

"No." I said. I strode over to where she was standing. She didn't move. She watched my movements though. She didn't trust me and that, sadly, was something that I could understand.

"What do you want?" Rose asked. The way that she said it made the simple question turn into an ice-covered interrogation. I looked her straight in those deep, dark, brown eyes of hers.

"I want to know why you left." I had no idea why that came out, but when the words were said, I knew that they were what I meant. I wanted to know why she left us.

"I left because I could. There is nothing for me there," she said seriously. I saw the sadness and hurt in her eyes.

"There are things for you there," I insisted. "You have friends and family there. You could have gotten a great assignment." I was grasping at straws here, but my words made Rose smile.

"Oh yeah. I have amazing friends that are all in politics and a fantastic family in Europe. My assignment of filing was a great job too. I can't believe I gave all that up!" she sighed in sarcasm. I looked at her in curiosity. I knew that her mother was a fantastic and well-respected guardian and the last time I heard, she had friends around her.

"Rose, what are you talking about?" I had to ask and boy did I feel like a moron doing it.

Rose searched my face. When she realized that I was serious, I watched it dawn in her. "You really don't know do you?" When I shook my head, she nodded and looked at the floor. "My biological parents have never contacted me after they left me when I was four. Janine left with her charge and Abe went off to do his mob-boss thing. I haven't talked to them in fourteen years.

As for my friends, they are too busy in politics. Ever since you were changed back, Lissa's been in meeting after meeting trying to clear your name and get the power that is behind her name. Christian and Adrian have been right behind her. Sydney has been working with Lissa but with the Alchemists. She's doing what she can when her superiors let her. Eddie is the only person that was close to me in the end and even he had to leave because of interested Moroi." She finished talking and fell silent. She sat down on the mats and crossed her legs. I followed her.

"So because of your parents and friends you left?" I asked. I didn't understand fully.

Rose shook her head slowly. "No. They aren't the only reason." She took a deep breath. "I left because of you. You told me that you didn't love me anymore and the thought of being partners with you while we guarded Lissa was a little too much. It didn't help that Lissa wasn't there for me to talk to either," she whispered.

Rose's words hit me hard. I had made her leave. My lie was the breaking point for her. I looked away from her face and over at the mutilated dummies that lined the wall. "Rose… I never meant to make you leave. I just…I just needed for you to stay away from me until I found out who I was again." I wasn't lying. I did need my space, but what I said was blasphemy. "But…why did you come here?"

Rose let out a small laugh. "I grew up here. This is my home. I've lived here with the Cullens since I was four. Esme and Carlisle are my parents and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward are my siblings. Edward and I had a think when I was sixteen but that ended in disaster so now we regard each other as siblings," she explained. So that explained the way that they acted around each other.

"You're very close," I mumbled.

"Yeah we are. We have been. It's what happens when you have a little sister that's half human," she said.

"Do you think that you and Edward could ever get back together?" I was being nosy but I had to know.

"No," she said. "I've only given my heart to one man before and he still has it, even if it's not whole, he still has it."

Rose's words surprised me. Was she saying that she still loved me? Was there hope for us after all? I could only hope that that was what she meant.

"Dimitri," she said. My heart leapt as we locked eyes. "I have always loved you. I've never stopped."

Those two sentences became my undoing. I reached for her face and let my fingers brush against her cheek. Rose closed her eyes and leaned into my hand. I leaned down to her and rested my forehead against hers. Our lips were so close together until she leaned up and locked them together. The kiss started out slow and cautious and them moved to a more heated and passionate one. My hand cradled her neck as the other snaked around her waist. Her hands got tangled into my hair as she got up onto her knees. I would have stayed like that forever if her phone didn't go off.

"Damn it," Rose swore under her breath. I chuckled at her as she scowled at her phone. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. "Alice, you better have a good reason for calling."

I watched in amusement as Rose listened to her sister. Her face went from anger to mortification in a matter of seconds. She spun around and looked up at the windows at the top of the wall. There was Emmett and Jasper laughing like crazy. Rosalie was trying to hold back laughter and Alice had the phone to her ear and waved.

Rose growled, "God you vampires are a royal pain in my ass!" She snapped the phone shut and looked at me. "Please excuse me while I kick my brother's ass." She then leapt up and stalked out of the room.

I followed her up the stairs and out of the house. Our friends noticed that Rose was pissed and they followed. The feeder and his Moroi had left a while ago. Rose stormed over to Emmett and started to tell him off when our friends looked at me for an explanation.

"They caught us and so Rose is going to 'kick her brother's ass'," I said using her words.

Alice came up to us and waved us over. Everyone was heading down a trail that looked like it was used for dirt bikes and motorcycles. The trail ended in an open field that was huge. Emmett and Rose were facing each other in the middle. Jasper was standing next to them.

"Okay, only attacking and dodging. No illegal moves and you have to go at moderate speed, Emmett. Bella is dodging and Emmett is attacking. When Emmett pins Bella he wins, if she isn't pinned by the time the hour is up, she wins. Deal?"

"Let's just show the royals who the real vampires are," Emmett taunted. He winked at us and got ready.

"Are you calling yourself a vampire wanna be?" Rose asked as she got ready in her stance.

"Alice is time keeper so when she's ready," Jasper announced as he went to her side.

"Ready…Set…Go!" Alice said.

Emmett charged at Rose. She stayed put until the last possible second. He was fast, but Rose's size made it easy for her to dodge. Emmett spun around and charged at her again, and again, she dodged with ease. This lasted a little longer.

"Come on, Emmett," Rose taunted. "I'm getting bored here."

"Keep your mouth shut, Rose," I heard Lissa whisper beside me. Christian wrapped his arms around her.

"She's fine. Emmett has to dumb down his speed and strength so he won't hurt her," Rosalie said.

Emmett charged at Rose again but this time when she dodged, he swung out and grabbed her wrist. He threw her to the ground like she was a rag doll. I saw Edward tense and lean forward as did Eddie and I. Jasper shot to his feet but didn't do anything. Rose had gotten to her feet already.

She did some fancy maneuvering to release her wrist and dodge an open-hand swipe to her back. Emmett was getting more frustrated and Rose was starting to wear down. I went over to Alice to look at the stopwatch. Thirty-seven minutes into the fight.

I returned my attention to the fight and watched as Rose dodged with little to no resistance. Emmett had gotten her fall only once when he kicked her knee out from behind, but she recovered with grace.

Eddie was watching the fight like a dhampir would he nodded his head when Rose did something that was great and shook his head when it was a close call. He winced when Rose fell and when Emmett had her wrist. Christian, Adrian, and Lissa watched like Moroi. They didn't understand the technical stuff that Eddie and I did, but they watched with interested and hissed 'yes' every time Rose escaped Emmett's grasp.

When there was five minutes left, everyone watching was on their feet. Emmett started to get too aggressive, but Rose took it all in stride. A small smile crept onto her face as Emmett's attempts of pinning her became less and less effective. Emmett made one final attack and Rose dodged beautifully just in time for Alice to yell "Stop!"

Rose grinned from ear and ear at her brother. She gave a bow to him and laughed. "Who are the real vampires again?" Everyone in the audience either laughed or rolled their eyes. Emmett just glared.

"Oh shut up, Bella. It wasn't a fair game." He stormed over to Rosalie who kissed him on the cheek.

"The only fair fights are when you and Jasper wrestle and Esme won't let you really go at it," Rose laughed.

She danced over to us. She was radiating post-battle rush and happiness. I also detected a bit of cockiness in there somewhere. Lissa hugged her and she got an "atta girl" from Christain. Eddie high fived her. I watched her and Lissa talk as they headed back to the house. Rose's hair had fallen out of the ponytail and her clothes were torn and muddy from the falls. She was beyond beautiful.

**So what do you think? I know that a lot of the people that reviewed earlier chapters wanted to know about the fight and this was what i came up with with puttin Rose in too much danger. -SagWarrior**


	12. The Game

**Rose**

I woke up the next day sore as hell. Emmett made me work last night and I wasn't completely prepared. I forced myself to get over it though. If Emmett found out that I was sore then hell would break loose.

I took my shower and got ready for the day. Lissa was still sleep in my bed (I slept on the floor) so I didn't bother her. I left the room and closed the door behind me. I crept down the hall silently and went to the kitchen. As I started to make pancakes, I saw a note on the fridge.

_Bella…Rose…Whatever!_

_We are out scoping the field for the game later. There is a storm coming just South of us around noon and it will give us perfect cover for a baseball game. If you and the royals and their bodyguards want to come and watch, bring them. You can play if you want. Esme said that you could ref if you wanted. _

_Alice._

_P.S. That guy that you were kissing, Dimitri, he's hot! _

I laughed at the note and looked at the clock. Seven-thirty. That gave me enough time to finish cooking, get the guys fed, and get moving. I just hoped that Emmett left us the Jeep. I don't think Lissa or Adrian could handle the walk. Then again, I could get Emmett to pick us up.

I found a pen and wrote underneath Alice's neat writing: _We'll be there._ If Emmett had taken the Jeep, Alice would make him come back to get us.

While the pan heated for the pancake batter, I found three bags of clothes on the dining room table. After going through them, I found out which outfit went to each person. I then went upstairs and knocked on Eddie and Dimitri's door.

When Dimitri answered the door, I got an eyeful of bare, bronze, chiseled chest. Good morning Rose! Dimitri looked tired and half out of it until he realized that I was standing in front of him.

"Rose," he said huskily, "morning. What's up?"

I handed him the bag with his and Eddie's clothes. "Esme left these here for you and Eddie. Get ready and come on down stairs. I'm making pancakes."

Dimitri looked down at the bag then back up at me. A small, loving smile spread over his face. "Thanks, Rose."

I nodded and went down the hall to Christian and Adrian's room before I got to flustered. Only, when I knocked, a grumpy Adrian answered.

"Little Dhampir. It is too early for house calls."

"I'm playing house keeper. Here are your and Christian's clothes and I have pancakes cooking downstairs," I said as I thrust the bag into his hands. He gave me an annoyed look before I walked into my room.

Lissa was up and looking around my room. She was currently looking at a bunch of pictures that Jasper had hung on the walls. A lot of them were me and my siblings. One was of Edward and I, and another was of Esme, Carlisle, and I. When she heard me come in, Lissa jumped.

"Sorry," I apologized. I held up the last bag of clothes for her. "Esme got you a set of clothes. I just hope that they fit. I got pancakes cooking downstairs if you're hunger."

Lissa smiled and opened the bag. She nodded at the clothes and then looked back up at me. "Rose…Are you cool? I mean…I feel awful about what happened back at Court and then to find out that Dimitri said what he did and when you wanted to talk I blew you off!" She started to cry and I couldn't help myself. I opened my arms and let her fall into them.

"Lissa, I forgave you when I got here. I was mad about what had happened, but after what happened in Italy I knew that I still want to be your guardian and your best friend," I said as she cried into my shoulder.

"Thank you." It was all Lissa had to say. I smiled at her and left her to get ready.

By the time I was done making breakfast, everyone was trooping downstairs. They all sat at the bar that Esme redesigned to hold everyone of us Cullen kids when they got the house. I set the plates and food in front of them and they dug in. I was pleased that they enjoyed my cooking. I was never one to actually cook.

While they ate, I ran upstairs to my closet. I found my old jersey that Alice got for me three years ago and slide it on over my Underarmor. The temperature dropped a bit last night so I knew that I was going to need it.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and changed my shoes and jeans out for sturdy ones that I didn't care to get dirty. I then looked at myself in the mirror behind my door. My white and navy stripped jersey still fit perfectly. I turned around and smiled with I read CULLEN at the top in bold, navy letters.

Happy with my appearance, I headed back to my friends. They were all chatting amongst themselves while the finished their food. When they saw me, they gave me curious looks.

"Nice get up, Rose. I didn't know that there was a baseball team here that you played on," Christian snickered.

I turned around and flipped my ponytail so that they read the name on the back of my jersey. "Actually there is." I smiled as I turned around to see their shocked faces. "We're playing a game out in the field around noon. I'm playing so I was wondering if you guys wanted to watch. It's not every day that we get a crowd out there," I said. Everyone's face told me that they were interested.

"Sure we'll go," Lissa grinned. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! You might need to grab your coats just in case, though. I don't know what the temperature is like except that it is cool," I instructed. I was about to go to the garage to find the Jeep when I heard a car horn go off. Looking out the window, I saw Emmett with the Jeep ready to go. Sweet action.

After the Moroi got their coats, we all piled into the Jeep and we sped off. When we were about to turn off the high way and into the forest, I made everyone put their harnesses on and hang on. I laughed with Emmett when Adrian freaked about driving through the woods. When we finally got to the field, my friends almost kissed the ground. Emmett and I laughed at them. Emmett went to help set the field while I hung back with my friends.

"Nice ride, huh?" I asked. Christian gave me the 'You Can't Be Serious' look. I smirked at him and gestured for them to follow me.

We headed over to where Rosalie, Alice, and Carlisle were standing with a bat. Esme was behind us and was laying out blankets so the Moroi and dhampirs could sit down. Carlisle saw us coming and grinned at us.

"Welcome. I hope that Emmett didn't drive too recklessly." By the looks that my friends gave him, he figured that Emmett had driven just as badly as he feared. "Esme has put blankets down for you to watch. This won't take too long so I hope you don't get too bored."

Lissa and Christian headed straight for the blankets. Adrian followed and landed on his back. He had the worst time with the car ride. Eddie and Dimitri did a quick scan of the area before sitting down as well. I joined my sisters.

"Okay," Alice started, "it's Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett versus Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper. Jasper and Carlisle are doing to the coin toss in a minute."

"What are Rose and you doing?" Eddie asked.

"I will be umpire and Alice is pitcher," I announced and pointed to my chest.

"Well that's no fun," Adrian said.

"It is in this family," Rosalie interjected. "When she first played with us, she did a great job, only she pissed me and Emmett off."

"You both were out! It's not my fault that you thought I was cheating," I argued.

Rosalie smiled and sped off to Emmett at her full speed. I heard Eddie and Christian whistle behind me.

"Dude, she is fast!" Christian said astonished. I turned to them with a smile.

"I know. They are also insanely strong. That's why we play during a storm."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"You'll see," I smiled. I turned back to Alice as she danced to her spot on the pitcher's mound. Carlisle took left field and Emmett took right. Edward had center. Rosalie grabbed the aluminum bat from me as she took the plate. Jasper stood behind her to play catcher, and Esme stood next to my friends who were a good fifty feet away for safety reasons. I took my position an arms length away from Jasper and gave Alice the okay and the game began.


	13. Going Home

Rosalie tapped the bat to the plate and smiles at Alice. Alice watched as Jasper gave her a signal and she pitched the ball. Rosalie swung and made contact with the ball. I shot up from my squatted position and watched as the ball rocketed out towards Edward and into the woods. I heard my friends gasp at the loud crash of the bat and ball colliding, the speed of the vampires, and the fact that I as just standing there with my arm held up.

"Rose, that's out right?" Eddie asked.

I shook my head and watched for Edward to come back with the ball. Rosalie was rounding second and Jasper was getting antsy.

At the last possible moment, Edward shot the ball through the woods and into Jasper's out stretched hands just as Rosalie rounded third and darted towards home. I moved out of the way and in front of Alice so I could see the plate. Rosalie slid into home just as Jasper tagged her.

"Out!" I shouted. I really didn't need to but the fact that this game was so fast paced, I got too into it.

"Woah!" I heard Adrian yelled.

"Damn!" Christian swore.

The game continued like that. We Cullens (yes I was a Cullen in this instance) played and my friends cheered and showed their amazement. I sometimes got a jab for being a bad ref from Christian when he wasn't sure about my call, but Esme was always there to support my calls. I was pretty fair.

When the game was over, Emmett and Jasper started to get into an argument about who won. We all knew that it was just Emmett's why to get Jasper to fight with him and we weren't in the mood to stop them. We all started to leave and load up in the Jeep. The Moroi and dhampirs sat in the back again while Carlisle drove. Adrian was a little more willing to get back in the car when he heard that bit of info.

When we got home, I went to shower and change into jeans and a thermal shirt. I also started to pack. After talking to Dimitri last night before the fight, I figured that I needed to go home. I just needed to tell me family, and that problem was fixed faster than I expected.

I pulled my duffel bag and suitcase up onto my bed when Alice burst in. One look at her face and I knew that I was in for it.

"Rosemarie Isabella Hathaway!" Alice's bell-like voice was one of anger and loss. "How could you do this to me? How can you come here, tell us what happened, stay for three days, and then leave? Do you have any idea what this will do to us?" Alice had left her spot in the doorway and had stormed over to me.

"Alice, I'm doing this because I need to. I came home to recharge. I was mad and left irrationally. I came here, recharged, caught up with you, and now I have to go back. I have a job and a charge to take care of," I said in the most calm voice possible. Behind her, I noticed that we had drawn everyone in the house to my room.

"What about me? I lost a sister because of a stupid accident two years ago and when she comes back, I get one shopping day that ended in crisis! Emmett got one fight. The rest of the family got a baseball game. And Edward, what did he get? Nothing!" Alice was fuming. Her gold eyes flashed. If I had Jasper's talent, I'd be using it like crazy.

"Alice, you guys had me for sixteen years!" I reasoned. "My friends have only had me for two! How fair is it to them?" I pointed to m friends that were just inside my room. Eddie and Dimitri didn't know if there was any danger around and the Moroi looked scared of the raging vampire yelling at their friend.

"Well life isn't fair, Bella!" Alice shrieked. "We were changed into vampires, you were left by your parents and us, your little friends had two years to hang out with you. Crap happens!"

Jasper suddenly appeared by Alice's side and tried to calm her down. Esme came in as well and tried to lead her out of the room, but not before Alice had her final say.

"Mark my words, we will see you again, Rosemarie Isabella! I know it will happen!"

When she finally left, Carlisle darted to my side. He looked down at me with fatherly love and concern.

"I'm sorry about Alice. She's just mad that we left you two years ago and now that you're back, you aren't staying. She just misses you that's all," he explained.

"I know, but I have things that I have to do. I hope that you understand that," I said. I was pleading and he knew that.

"I understand, and I think that it is the right thing." Carlisle then looked at my friends. "Go get packed and I will take you to the airport so you can get home."

He left with Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett tailing him. My friends looked at me with puzzled looks.

"Go on! We're going home," I said with a smile. This got everyone moving.

Two hours later, we were standing at security in the Seattle airport. The Cullens were with us and had even insisted on paying the airfare. Esme reached out towards me and crushed me to her.

"I am going to miss you so much! I can't believe that you've grown up into the amazing young woman that you are!" she gushed.

"Mom!" I protested, "Not in front of my friends!" This got everyone laughing.

Esme released me and moved on to Lissa while I hugged the rest of my family. After everyone went through the hug line, me and my friends all turned and went through security and then boarded our plane. Lissa and Christian sat together with Eddie and Adrian in front of them and Dimitri and I behind. I really hated fling thanks to my Shadow-Kissed effects, but being near Dimitri made it better.

"Are you regretting leaving them?" he asked before take off.

"No I don't. I've grown up and out from under them. I've made a life for myself with people that I love. I wouldn't trade it for the world," I answered. Dimitri leaned over and kissed my forehead. When he pulled away, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Я тебя люблю, поднял," he murmured into my hair. I smiled at the familiar 'I love you' in Russian. It's what made me fall asleep as the plane took off.

**So, I'm thinking that this story is done. I'm going to do a fancy ending like i did in Lux Gracen Hathaway. I just need to come up with a neat ending. Until then, Tootles !**

**-SagWarrior**


	14. Author's note

**A/N: So I believe that I have come to the conclusion of this story. I thought about doing an epolouge, but then descided that the story didn't need it. I'm happy with it and it seems that most of you are too. I hope that you liked the story! -SagWarrior**


End file.
